Ralph's Weakness
by RoriB
Summary: It's been four months since the "Turbo-incident" and since then, the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. and it's characters have become wildly popular- particularly Ralph. And with all this popularity comes another jealous character who knows Ralph's weakness. This is my very first Wreck-It-Ralph fanfic ever, so it probably won't be very good. Please review and be constructively critical.
1. Chapter 1- Falling Out

Ralph lie awake in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of what had happened almost two weeks earlier when he was over at Sugar Rush. The two of them had gone to Diet Cola Mountain and Vanellope was driving them around the track he had made, when they got to the giant gap jump. She stopped the kart contemplating on whether or not to do it. True, Ralph had told her not to, but it was so tempting.

"Vanellope, keep going." He told her, sensing her thoughts.

She didn't respond.

"Vanellope..."

She turned around

"Please?" She begged.

"No."

"You didn't care the first time I did it."

"Well, I care now." And he went on for about five minutes about how it was too dangerous and she was going to get hurt and blah blah blah.

Ralph was her first and absolute best friend, but every once in a while, he would start acting like a big brother or worse- a father. Kinda like now.

But Vanellope didn't care. She was going to do it no matter what Ralph said. She started the kart back up and drove as fast as she could. Everything was just great. Ralph was a little irritated behind her, but he would get over it.

Then, the familiar feeling of her glitching and she was headed straight towards the end of the other side of the gap. Her cart hit it, Ralph tumbled safely onto the road, while she held on to the edge for dear life. Her kart was now below her in the hot springs. Since the Turbo incident, the springs had just barely refilled with about an inch and a half of Diet Cola. She saw the kart burst into flames and right at that moment, an oversized hand scooped her up and placed her safely on the track.

Ralph was more furious than she had ever seen him before. For a minute, they didn't say anything. Vanellope just stood there and Ralph seemed to be looking for something to say. Then Ralph started up again saying that it was much too dangerous and how she almost got both of them killed. Eventually, he was yelling and thanks to that, combined with the trauma of just having been dangling over Diet Cola lava, had her crying silently.

"It was only that once. That doesn't usually happen."

"Usually!? You mean you do that on a regular basis?"

"Well...yeah."

That just got him started all over again. Vanellope stopped crying and started getting angry. He wasn't her father no matter how much he tried to act like it and she was going to tell him just that.

"Look, tough guy, you're not my dad no matter how much you try acting like it. This is my game, I'll do what I want!" She shouted. He turned bright red and said something instantly regrettable," Fine, if you wanna get yourself killed, go right on ahead-" And then he called her something that most nine-year-olds didn't even know the meaning of, but judging by her hurt expression, she knew perfectly well what it meant.

Even as angry as he was, he knew he had gone too far. He turned away from her, sighed, and slumped over. Then he turned back around.

"Vanellope-"

But she was gone.

It was their longest fight to date. It had only been four months since the Turbo incident and in those few months, they had several arguments, but usually, they would just go back home and everything would be fine the next day. This was different. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other and both of them were still pretty mad.

Ralph knew he shouldn't have said any of it to her, but he wouldn't have gotten mad in the first place if she had listened to him.

Vanellope lie in her bed thinking about their fight, too.

Who cares about that stupid,smelly, jerk, anyway? She asked herself.

You do, replied a voice in the back of her head.

She rolled over knowing that it was true. She missed him like crazy and none of what she just said was true. After he moved out of the dump and invested in a shower, he actually started smelling pretty nice, and even though he acted like a jerk that day, she knew that was the anger talking, not Ralph. Even so, all she could do was wait and hope that real Ralph would come around.


	2. Chapter 2- At the End of the Day

The next day was a pretty normal day of smashing, racing, shooting, and fixing. Except when it was over, Ralph didn't go over to Sugar Rush nor did Vanellope head over to Fix it Felix Jr.

Felix and Calhoun were fed up with all of it. For the past two weeks, they had been going back and fourth between the two of them and it was time they made up. So Felix went over to Ralph's house to talk to him while Calhoun went over to Sugar Rush.

Ralph heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called, knowing who it was.

Sure enough, Felix stepped in.

"Hey, Felix."

"Hey, Ralph. So ummm...you gonna head on down to Sugar Rush?" He asked nervously.

Ralph froze and tried his best to act nonchalant.

"What would I do over there?"

"Well, you could always go see Vanellope."

"No." He said flatly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Felix asked,

"What's going on with you two, anyway?"

So Ralph told him about everything that happened.

"You called her _that_?" Felix asked, shocked.

"Yes, I did, but I wouldn't have gotten mad if she had just listened to me. She almost got herself killed."

"She would have regenerated,ya know." Ralph hadn't thought about that. He slumped over defeated.

"You need a drink, buddy. Come on, lets head over to Tapper's." He said heading towards the giant door Ralph gladly followed.

Meanwhile, Calhoun was having that same conversation with Vanellope in Sugar Rush.

"He called you _what_?" She asked sounding furious. "And he wants _you_ to apologize?"

"Yep," said Vanellope. And to be honest, she had been seriously considering doing it.

"Well, don't." She said bluntly. "He's needs to say it first."

"Like that's going to happen." She replied bitterly.

"Look, kid, maybe I can beat a little sense into him later. But first, let's head on over to Tapper's. You look like you could use a drink or two." Vanellope gladly accepted the offer.

Ralph and Felix barely made it to Tapper's. Since the Turbo incident, Ralph and Felix became unbelievably popular. Crowds of people surrounded them. Finally, when they made it to the bar, they were greeted by Calhoun and...oh no. Vanellope.


	3. Chapter 3- Nellie

Calhoun wanted nothing more than to slap Ralph across the face harder than she had slapped anyone before, but decided against it. Going back and fourth between the two of them for who knows how long wasn't worth it. Still, it took everything inside of her not to do it.

Vanellope acted like her normal happy self, yet very different. She was laughing and talking and being as sarcastic as ever, but she was acting like a girl. She looked like one, too. Her hair was down for the first time since Ralph had met her and it was curled. Her mismatched candy hair ornaments had been replaced by her princess tiara and she was wearing a dress similar to her royal ball gown. It was more casual, but just as tacky.

Then to make matters worse:

"Nellie!" Vanellope's eyes brightened when she heard her nickname.

"Taffy!" They hugged each other and squealed. Ralph turned away to avoid anyone seeing him laughing. Of all the ridiculous things he had seen her do, this just took the cake. The two girls struck up a conversation. He caught phrases like "bad hair day" and "It's so sparkly!" And the worst: "I love your shoes!"

Yup. Vanellope was long gone.

Ralph had stopped laughing when a thought crossed his mind

"Why is she here?" He demanded.

"Because we invited her." Replied Felix.

"Why?" He inquired further.

"Because you two are going to talk." Calhoun replied pulling Vanellope into the conversation.

"No." They both said immediately and glared at each other.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them along with everyone else in the bar. Everyone just loved Ralph. Ralph was a hero who saved that stupid candy game and some brat. Ralph was famous-and something had to be done about that.

Calhoun gave a frustrated sigh. This conversation had gotten them nowhere. Ralph and Vanellope were fighting again. Felix was trying (and failing) to be a voice of reason and Tapper was trying to calm them both.

At that point, Vanellope stormed out. She was done with Ralph. After tonight it was obvious that their friendship was over. She hated more than anything to admit that. Her best friend was gone. Now all she had was Taffyta who called her Nellie and made her wear pink. That was worse than being a glitch.

She finally had made it to the castle and up to her room, or bed chamber as Sour Bill called it. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground and thrown face first onto the floor. Before she knew it, she was covered in ropes. There were ropes climbing up her legs, binding her hands together behind her back, and ropes around her chest and torso strapping her to a nearby chair.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked the man standing over her. He didn't answer her.

"I said...who are you?" Still no answer.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Will you stop asking me questions, kid?" He finally answered.

"Will you tell me what you're doing?"

"Hey mister, do you ever wash your clothes? You really should."

The man continued to ignore her, but seriously considered a gag.

"Ya know, kid, that's a little rude." Said the man.

"Well, so is barging into someone's house, tying them up, and not answering their questions."

"Kid, if you don't shut up, I swear..." He left the sentence hanging. He had always heard that it was better to leave things like this up to the imagination because it would freak the person out more. Apparently, that bit of information was false.

"You swear what? You know, for a bad guy, you're not very intimidating. I mean, even Ralph's more intimidating than you...and he's not even that bad."

That last statement made the man furious. This kid had just said that that loser was better than him. No one compared him to Ralph. He turned around and punched the kid right in the center of her face. The blow had her out cold, giving him the opportunity to pull a dirty, white strip of cloth out of his rucksack and tie it as tightly as he could over her mouth. When he was finished, he went around the castle and locked Sour Bill and all of the castle's staff in the fungeon. Now that everyone else was taken care of, it was time to head to Fix it Felix Jr.


	4. Chapter 4- The Visitor

"I can fix it!" Felix announced after Ralph had destroyed the penthouse for the millionth time that day. The short man moved around in controlled, robotic motions until his home was fixed. Then, everyone gathered on the roof, awarded Felix yet another medal, and were just about to throw Ralph off the side of the building when the screen started to go fuzzy and a man ran across it.

"What the...?" Said Ralph.

"Huh?" They could hear the kid on the other side of the screen say to himself.

The man ran across the screen again.

The game ended there without Ralph being thrown into the mud. That happened the next eight times the game was played. On the ninth game, it just went crazy. The man was all over the place, the screen was so fuzzy it was almost impossible to see the other side, and the nicelanders had retreated to the penthouse in fear.

"Mr. Litwak!" The kid called.

"What is it?" Mr. Litwak asked coming over to the game.

The kid gestured towards the screen. Mr. Litwak studied it for a moment and shook his head.

"Sorry, buddy, I'm gonna have to get someone to look at it tomorrow. Here's another quarter." The boy took the quarter and went to look for a new game.

Mr. Litwak disappeared for a second and came back to tape a bright orange OUT OF ORDER sign on the front of the game.

Ralph, Felix, the Nicelanders, and the new guys searched everywhere for the man with no luck.

"What are we going to do?!" Cried Mary. "They're going to pull our plug!" Everyone started murmuring.

"Everyone calm down. Uh.." Ralph hesitated. "Litwak's gonna call someone to take a look at our game and then they'll fix it. Nothin' to worry about."

"Yeah, our game will be working again in no time." Interjected Felix.

Everyone had calmed down, but were still obviously uneasy. They retreated back to their homes still murmuring.

When they were all gone, Felix approached Ralph.

"No, Felix." He said immediately.

"It's been three weeks already, when are you going to talk to her?"

Ralph didn't answer that. Felix wondered how Ralph was making this okay in his head. The answer to that was that he wasn't. Ralph had already admitted to himself that he was wrong and should be the first to apologize, but he still wanted her to. Mainly because he didn't know how.

"Have you been to see her since last week?" Ralph asked. "Did she say anything?"

"No, I haven't. They've been having problems with Cybugs over in Hero's Duty and I have to help my wife. If you want to know what she has to say, you're going to have to ask her yourself." With that said, Felix walked off leaving Ralph to think about what he said for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5- Come With Me

"Gah-!" Ralph woke up abruptly face to face with some kind of monster that looked like a monkey with a skeleton for a face. It growled at him and he got up ready to run. He picked up the monster, threw it across the room, and ran out locking the door behind him. He could hear it beating against the door with it's body trying to get out, but he knew it couldn't. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and collect himself. What in the world was that?

Then all of a sudden, the man was there in his living room. It was Guy Dangerous from Temple Run, a game that had been plugged in a few weeks before the Turbo incident. So that was the mysterious man. Ralph didn't hesitate to grab him and hold him up to his height with both fists.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded angrily.

Guy Dangerous looked Ralph straight in the eye.

"You're gonna have to come with me." He told Ralph. Was this guy serious? Ralph had the power to crush him at any moment, yet he seemed to think he was in charge. Ralph gave him a strange look.

"What!?" Was all Ralph could say.

"You're gonna have to come with me," repeated Guy Dangerous.

"Yeah right. Listen, you little butt lover, you better get out of my game."

"So I take it you're not coming," Said Guy Dangerous feigning disappointment.

"Well, in that case...what to do with that kid."

That got Ralph's attention. "WHAT?!"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you that I've had your kid for the last week. Whoops." He smirked.

"Where is she?" Ralph barked, his face inching closer to the man's with every word.

Guy Dangerous just laughed.

"Tell me where she is, or I swear I'll rip you in half."

"If you do that, you'll never find her. If you ever want to see the brat again, you'll do things my way." Ralph's face fell. He put the man down and followed him out of his own game, through Game Central Station, into Sugar Rush, through Vanellope's castle, and into the deepest, most secure cell in the fungeon with walls and a door made of seventeen layers of jawbreaker. This was going to be his new home for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6- Problem Solved

The next few hours were unbearable. Ralph sat in the dark cell thinking of what could have happened to Vanellope. Where was she? Did he really let her go? Was she safe? And most of all: That he was an idiot. Here he was sacrificing the rest of his life for his best friend when he couldn't even say the words "I'm sorry." And now he would never get to.

It had been a week since the strange man took Vanellope. Her hair was an absolute train wreck, at some point during that week she had changed into an old tee shirt and shorts and she had only been fed once. There were clear signs of distress on her face as well as the bruises from where he had punched her. Then today, he takes her to the top of the mountain of ice cream and buries her there. She thought that it was pretty stupid. If he was going to just leave her there, she would just die and regenerate and be free. But he came back for her, took her back to the castle, and locked her in the most secure cell in the fungeon with...Ralph? The giant was sleeping in the far corner of the cell, curled into a massive lump and snoring like a freight train. So he had come for her after all.

She sat down in the other corner of the cell. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. Her eyes started getting a little heavy, but she wasn't tired enough to actually fall asleep.

Then, she was back at Diet Cola Mountain with Ralph. They were driving around the track, when they got to the gap jump. She paused for a second contemplating on whether or not she should do it.

"Vanellope, keep going..." Ralph told her, sensing her thoughts. Vanellope didn't respond.

"Vanellope..."

She turned around to face him.

"Please?" She begged.

He looked her in the eye and very seriously said, "Something might happen to you and if it does, I'm not going to be here to save you."

Ralph's expression and overall sincerity made her feel uneasy, but she shook off that feeling and did it anyway. It felt great until she felt an involuntary glitch and was headed straight towards the end of the other side of the road. Her kart hit it and Ralph tumbled safely onto the road while she hung on to the edge for dear life. Her kart, that was now below her in the hot springs, burst into flames. Right then, two strong arms pulled her up. But it wasn't Ralph. It was the strange man.

She woke up crying hysterically. She tried everything she could to calm herself down, but she knew that there was one thing she really needed. She got up and walked over to him.

"Ralph. Ralph." The giant stopped snoring and opened his eyes.

"Kid?!" He looked horrified at the fact that she was there.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked shyly with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Ralph's face softened. "No." He said. There was a very pregnant pause. "Are you still mad at ME?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"Ok...You should probably get back to sleep." He said awkwardly. He closed his eyes, but Vanellope stayed there. Sensing that she hadn't left, he opened his eyes again. She looked at her feet for a second and looked back up. He raised his eyebrows at her. She raised her eybrows back at him.

"Come here." He said. She climbed onto his massive chest and lie down on it. He put his hand over her like a blanket and the two friends slept happily for the first time in three weeks. Problem solved.

**_They made up! Yay! *insert happy dance here* Thanks for reading, don't forget to review._**

**_Xoxo_**

**_-Aurora_**


End file.
